


1, 2, 3

by loona_tvs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loona_tvs/pseuds/loona_tvs
Summary: He watched him, loving him from near and far- Until that one fateful day.





	1, 2, 3

Jeno was hopeless. He had been pining after _him_ for almost two years, and nothing had come out of it- though he didn't mind. Just being able to love him from afar was good enough for Jeno, at least, that's what he told himself as he watched _him_ get boyfriend after boyfriend , girlfriend after girlfriend. Who was he to get upset about it when he couldn't even work up the courage to confess to _him_.

By _him_ , he was referring to the sunshine of his life that is Na Jaemin. Jaemin had a smile that could rival the sun. His smile could make even the saddest of people smile, it could brighten and change lives. it had certainly changed his. His facial features were slight, masculine but soft. It was more than just his smile though, Jeno noted. Jaemin, besides having the prettiest face, had an even more amazing personality. Bright, cheerful, and exuberant- Jaemin didn't go through the day without giving out at least five compliments to random people he didn't even know. 

Jeno was aware that Jaemin wasn't perfect, no one was. Jaemin had his flaws, things that he could or couldn't help. it didn't matter to Jeno. Jaemin was Jaemin and he wouldn't want him without the flaws he had. Jaemin was loud and sweet, but he was sensitive and emotional. He bottled things up until he had no choice but to explode. Jaemin puts others' need before his own, forgetting the simple things such as eating three meals a day or drinking eight bottles of water. Thats why Jaemin had Jeno.

He was his rock. Jeno and Jaemin were a pair, and one was never without the other. When one was hurt, the other was hurt. Everyone knew that Jaemin belonged to Jeno- not in the abusive and toxic way- but in an _i'd drop everything for you_ way or _you're the most important person in the world to me_ way. That's why Jeno loved him from near and far. He could never tell Jaemin how he really felt. Jeno couldn't potentially ruin everything they had because Jaemin made his heart twirl with one simple smile. Jeno couldn't risk it all because Jaemin was his sun, moon, and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time really writing and i decided something small would be better than a whole fanfic, let me know what you think ! Its not the best but if you want more, send me a request on  
> Instagram : redsve1vetcake  
> Twitter : SUNNYSUMMERZ  
> ( i also love making new friends and talking so don’t be afraid to hmu ! )


End file.
